demonquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonouchi Yagashi
Jonouchi Yagashi a.k.a. the Speed Demon is the best friend of Ginta Hanabishi, and the deuteragonist of the manga/anime series, Demon's Quest. Jonouchi belongs to a special breed of individuals who possess the unique Lightning affinity element. He attends the same school Ginta does, and use to hang with those of the bad crowds like Ensuki Majitari and his gang. After his loss to Ginta, Jonouchi has changed his life around, valuing Ginta as his closest companion. Jonouchi decides to tag along with Ginta to complete the Guardian's Prophecy for Ginta's sake. He does so to prepare for his bright future as a scholar to impress his mother, Mino Yagashi, and for his late father, who was murdered by Demons. Jonouchi is the only full-blooded normal human of the five main characters, as Ginta is later on revealed to be half-Mazoku, and Masai Rokuba is an ascended breed of humans inherited from the beings of the Astral Plane. |} Appearance Personality Jonouchi is shown to be a confident individual who takes great pride in his human heritage, despite the insults he gets from Demons. He is willing to defend what he believes in no matter the costs. Jonouchi started off as a loner who isolated himself from everyone due to the recent death of his father at the hands of a Demon. Ginta's influence manages to convince Jonouchi to open up more to other people. Jonouchi realized that building relationships with others will allow him to move on from his past. Jonouchi is extremely loyal to Ginta, standing by him no matter what he does, even if Jonouchi has second thoughts about some of Ginta's ideas. Jonouchi is also quite protective over Ginta, always looking out for him due to how strong of a bond the two have with one another. This was best shown when Jonouchi went beyond his limitations to avenge Ginta's honor after witnessing Tarou sacrificing him. While Jonouchi completely trusts Ginta, he (unlike Ginta) has a hard time trusting individuals that have attempted to hurt them in any way. Jonouchi can sometimes be sarcastic when fighting, making smart remarks towards his enemies when fighting. He also makes jokes in the midst of battle as an outlet for his greatest fears. Although Jonouchi puts up a brave front towards most people, he secretly takes everything people say about the frailty of humans to heart. Unlike Ginta, Jonouchi is very self-conscious about his status as a human, due to the fact that he could easily be crippled for life or won't be able to stand by Ginta's side due to a human's inability to keep up with Demons and even Enlightened Humans. Jonouchi was constantly worried about Ginta's mental health and mindset when the latter was completely obsessed with getting back Ibuki. Jonouchi is a friendly guy at heart who while not so easy to make friends with, he will treat any of his friends with immense respect and look out for them with his own life on the line. History Synopsis Sacred Fire Saga Dark Tsunami Saga Earthbound Kingdom Saga Black Fog Saga Wind Master Saga Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques Fight Record Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Category:Lightning Element Category:Spirit Warriors